Revenge is a b
by Secret T
Summary: Madara and Sasuke both want Sakura.What happens you'll see.*lemon*
1. Chapter 1

Revenge

_I do not own Naruto or any of the characters._

My name is Sakura and this is my story. I walked into my house and sat down. _"Hello brat, remember me, did you miss me?" _an arrogant voice said. I quickly turned around to see a smirking Sasori. _"I thought you were dead." _I said wide-eyed._ "Oh please, like I would die that easily, but you did manage to turn me back human." _He frowned. He took a step towards me and I moved back. _"Why are you here?" _I asked. _"Two reason: to bring you to the Akatsuki and a little pay back." _He grinned with a seductive smile.

I ran straight to my room and locked the door. When I reached for the house phone Sasori grabbed my hand and pushed me onto my bed. _"Nani yo!" _I shrieked. _"Like I said to get pay back and like they said pay back a bitch." _He snickered. The feeling of him being on top of me was ineffable. I didn't know what he would do to me. Sasori is the type of guy how has all types of machinations up his sleeves and that worried me._"Wa- wa- what ar- ar y-y-y-you g-going to do to me?" _I stuttered. Sasori smile got even bigger. _"You know what I'm going to do; I'm going to break you, outside ...and inside."_ He whispered in my ear.

The paused scared me, sending shivers down my spine. His warm breathe on my neck made it worse. "Get Off Of Me!" I yelled. _"Now what fun would that be_?" he said in a child-like manner. Before I could say a word his mouth crashed into mine. He bit my lip making me gasp allowing his tongue to snake its way inside. His tongue explored every inch of my mouth making me moan.

He stop for air and slowly licked my neck. The feeling made me flinch and I heard him laughing against my neck. My arms were pinned down so I couldn't push him off. _"Where's your fearlessness, your courage, your bravey?" _he asked with a hint of hubris in his words_._ I just glared at him, wishing he would stop. Then in one quick motion my shirt was thrown across the room. "_How did you-" _I said before my bra was ripped from my body. Leaving my unprotective pale skin expose to him.

"_Wow, looks like I can't call you little brat anymore, who knew you were hiding such big breast under that shirt." _he said with a devilish smile. "_Don't look, you perv." _I said. My face quickly turning red. "_Why shouldn't I, it seems like I got a great reaction from you."_ he smirked. " _I wonder what kind of reaction would I get if I did this." _he uttered. He took my right breast and licked it slowly. He massage the other one.

I tried to restrain the noise that was forming in my throat. He kissed lower and lower. Stopping at my naval and looking up with his crimson eyes. I could tell he was thinking of slow and painful ways of making me suffer. He got up and tied my hands together. "_I still remember your strength, but I'm sure you won't try anything, if you do this will hurt more than it has to." _he said with a cold stern voice.

He slid my pants down making me began to struggle. My underwear was next to join my clothes on the floor. There I lay under a murderer and I was completely naked and defenseless. I could do nothing. "_You take good care of yourself don't you?" _he beamed. His head lowered and I panicked. I felt his tongue lick me,teasing me. His pace got faster. I felt something weird in my stomach. He stuck a finger inside my heated core. As he went faster he added another finger.

I finally reached the end. I screamed as loud as I could. As I calmed down Sasori looked at my with a confused look in his eyes. "_Are you a virgin?"_ he asked. I slowly shook my head with all the energy I could muster.

His signature smile got bigger. "_Lucky me, I get to take your innocence away, and ruin you for any other man, two for one." _he laughed. Then there was a knock at the door. _"Looks like we have to finish this later, but that hickey on your neck and thigh means your mine, if anyone takes your purity away you'll pay." _he sneered. He cut the ropes and disappeared. I got up and got dress. I slowly open the door and I saw someone who I didn't expect to see at the door...

* * *

**I made this for my friends and they wanted me to post it. PLZ review. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Revenge

_I do not own Naruto or any of the characters._

_As I opened the door I saw someone who I never expected to see standing at the door._

...Uchiha Sasuke.

I backed away, rubbing my eyes to see if he was really there. I snapped out of it and quickly closed the door. I never wanted to see him again then, he suddenly shows up at my doorstop. Me and Naruto stopped chasing him a long time ago. I bet Naruto doesn't even remember Sasuke. I locked the door as fast as I could. I turned around to see him sitting on the bed. _"Do you really think locking the door was going to keep me from getting in your room." _he said in that same cold dark voice he always used.

I turned around to run out the door to tell somebody but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I landed on his lap and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I struggled against him but he was stronger. "_Let me go!" _I demanded. "_Sakura whats the matter, isn't this what you always wanted."_ he mocked. His grip got tighter. I finally loosened his grip and broke free. I tried to punch him but he easily dodged it. "_Why did you come back, why did you come to my house?" _I asked. "_I came back because the Akatsuki have been revived including my brother, Itachi and I need your help because Naruto hates my guts." _he said. "_Leader-sama isn't the only one who hates your guts." I declared._

He didn't seem to be shocked or even care. He had a bored expression on his face. He pulled out his sword and said with an ominous voice,_"You will help me whether you like or not kono ama!"_I got pissed off no one calls me a bitch without a prize. I punched him in the face but I didn't use all of my strength. Blood trickle down his mouth and a sinster smile creeped over his lips.

"_You shouldn't have done that." _he laughed. In a flash my hands were tied behind my back and I was over his shoulder. _"I was just going to force you walk with me to my hideout, but you lost that privilege, now I guess I have to carry you."_ he uttered. "_Put me down Sasuke!"_ I yelled. With that he drop me onto my bed and our lips met. I couldn't help it, the kiss was intoxicating. I felt like I was melting under him. I hated how my body betrayed me. I was trying to push him off but he wouldn't budge. When he finally let go I was naked and he was in his boxers.

I quickly covered myself up so his eyes. His crimson eyes looked at me like he was looking at prey. He slowly licked my body, making my body arch. I started moaning, getting him excited each minute. He finally reached my unplucked flower.

He wasn't as slow as Sasori but I came anyway. I closed my eyes then, I felt something warm and hard near my soaked entrance. Before I could stop him he thrusted inside and broke my barrier. He kissed me to cover my screams. We stayed like that for a while. He slowly pulled out then back in. Over and over. His speed increased so much I had to hold on to his shoulders.

My nails dugged into his skin but he didn't care. I hit my highest peak. He pulled out and came all over me. My vision slowly disappeared. I saw him smiling the devil's smile. I blacked out. I felt like hours when I finally woke up.

I was in a dark room with no windows and one door I could see two figures. _"She's finally awake." _a familiar voice said. "_She's kinda cute."_ another strange voice said. I opened my eyes. I hopped up to see Sasuke and a guy with white hair and blue tips. He had a big sword that he was leaning on._ "What's the real reason why you brought me here, I know its not to help you kill Itachi."_ I sneered. "_She's pretty smart tooSasuke."_ the guy name Suigetsu said. _"The real reason I brought you here is so you can help me defeat Madara and help me take over the Kohona."_ he said emotioneless. I walked passed him then stopped."_You're using me and I hate that. That's why I'll never love you, I rather join the Akatsuki!"_ I yelled. Then with all the charka in my body I busted a hole through the wall, making my escape. The guys were too shocked to move.

I chuckled to myself but my freedom was short lived. A familar tail wrapped around me and squeezed. _"Hey, remember what I said about your virginity?"_ he hissed. _"I'm sorry but I couldn't stop it, I was raped!"_ I shrieked. **(A/N: this is the day after she got raped by sasuke)** _"Oh well, I still have to take you back to the Akatsuki, but first."_ he paused before the tail squeeze the breath out of me and I became unconscious. This time I woke up in a soft warm bed with the Akatsuki symbol in the middle. My hair was a mess and I had scratches everywhere. I didn't notice untill now. The door open and Itachi came in with a cold look he usual wears.

He motioned for me to follow him. We walked through a long hallway then stopped in front of a large door. Itachi disappeared, leaving me all alone, when the door creaked open. The lights were bright and blinding.

I saw the nefarious Madara Uchiha sitting on his thrown. For being over 100 he was freakin sexy. His hair covered his left eye and he had a creepy but sexy smile plastered on his face. The blood red Uchiha eye stared at me with interested._ "Come closer Sakura-chan, I won't bite, unless I have to." _he said. I walked closer out of curiousity._ "Are you afaid?"_ he asked. "_Why would I be scared of an old man thats been in hiding for years?"_ I mocked. "_Sharp tongue, be careful, or I might have to cut it off." _he laughed.

"_You should be the one to be careful, why the hell did you bring me here?"_ I scoffed. Then I learned, never threatening Madara...


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes 3rd chapter. I took a while to think up some stuff. I take suggestions from**

**anyone. Thanks for reading.**

_Never threaten Madara..._

He stood up and walked towards me. His pace was slow and it made him look more dangerous. It also made him look more sexy. I tried my best not to lick my lips at the site of him. He was now an inch away from me. I could feel his warm breath on my skin. His eyes bored into my looking into my soul. Before I could blink I was against the wall with his Strong hand around my throat. _"Looks like I have to teach my new pet a lesson."_ he smirked.

**Pet?**

**Did he just call me a pet?**

**What did he mean by teaching me a lesson?**

So many question swirled around my head, making me feel dizzy. His grip got tighter and the look in his eyes were mischievous. Everything about was evil. His aura, his voice, his eyes.

**Those evil Uchiha. It reminded me of the guy who took my innocence away.**

It pissed me off and I wanted to slap that damn smirk off his face. If I did I would end up another victim of Madara. His grip on my throat got tighter and I couldn't breathe. He finally let me go. _"Did you learn your lesson my dear?" _he sneered. I nodded. "_Why did you bring me hear?" _I asked still shaken. "_Because you're going to help me ruled the world." _he cackled. "_Why did you send Sasori after me?" _I inquired. _"To scare you a little, evil people like to have fun to you know."_ he laughed.

"_Follow me." _he demanded. I slowly walked behind the dark prince. We stop at a amber colored door. He slowly walked in with me behind. The room had magenta wallpaper_._**_(A/N: purple is my fav color and I hate pink.)_** The bed was a king size _**(A/N enough for two ppl *wink wink*)** _The covers and pillow were a maroon color.

_"This is your new room."_ he said firmly. "_Why do I have to stay here?" _I asked with my arms folded across my chest. _"Would you rather stay in a room with me, because I'm pretty sure you won't get much sleep with me next to you."_ he said in a seductive voice. I tense up and step back a little. He closed the door before I backed into it. His face was inches away from mine. "_I wanna hear an answer before i decided for you and my decision you might not like so much."_he said with his suave voice.

_"No thanks this is good, arigato Madara-san." _I blurted out_. "Its sama to you."_he spat out with venom in his words. "_Gomen, Madara-sama" _I apologized. He smile a demonic smile. "_Good girl you're finally learning." _he joked. He has a vile sense of humor.

He backed away from me and sat on the bed. _"Now tell me what happened between you and Sasuke." _he said nonchalantly. I went wide-eyed thinking about what he did to me. "_Nothing happens between me and Sasuke and if it did why would you care?"_ I lied.

He appeared behind me with his arms around my waist. _"Don't lie to me, I care cause I wanna know what my little Uchiha is doing before I make him join the Akatsuki."_he whispered. I started crying, the thoughts of Sasuke forcing himself onto me flooded my mind. "_Aww did the big mean Sasuke hurt my little flower"_ he said child-like. "_He...he... he raped me and took my innocence away." _I said between tears.

He turned me around so I was facing him. "_Tell me did he break your spirit or your soul."_ he said with a sinful smile. I nodded my head side to side."_Good because that's my job."_he said with a sinister laugh. I tried to back up but he had a strong grip on me. "_Before either of us leave this room I'm going to show you that sex could feel good."_he said with a wicked gleam in his eyes. Before I could blink I was the under Madara. His tongue was deep in my mouth.

I use all my strenght to keep the moan that was forming in my stomach from slipping out. He let my lips go leaving a trail of spit. He went for my neck and slowly licked it then, sucked it, leaving his mark on me.

He went lower and lower. He lifted my shirt over my shirt. I would fight back but Madara would have made it more painful than its suppose to be. "_Good pet, if you don't fight this will be pleasurable for both of us."_he said while he unclasped my chest bindings. "_Take off my shirt for me." _he demanded. I slowly reached up and took off his armor then his shirt. It joined my clothes on the floor. I almost drooled over his six pack, rock hard, shirtless, body. He leaned down and slowly licked my chest then my stomach then bellybutton then, he stopped.

He looked at me with the devilish smile he always wears and his eyes seemed like that became more red. They were filled with lust and evil thoughts. His tongue slid across my burning center. He entered a finger into me. I still was holding in my moans and he didn't like that. He jammed two fingers into me and I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"_Madara don't!"_ I yelped. "_That's right, scream my name, glad you're using your sharp tongue for things other then back talk."_ he grinned.

He moved his fingers at unimaginable speed. I moaned and he went even faster. I begged him to stop before I reached my end. "_No my dear Sakura, cum for me!"_ he growled. I couldn't hold back anymore. He jammed into me one more time and I lost it. I lay there panting then I heard his zipper go down. He grabbed my legs and slowly entered me. It was painful slow. My hips raised so he could fill me faster.

He laughed and back away. "_Tell me what do you want my little cherry."_ he said. I didn't know what to do. I wanted him so bad but he was the enemy. I guess he was tired of waiting because he slammed into me with so much force I scream in pain and pleasure.

He didn't show me any mercy.

**Why am I enjoying this he's the enemy. But it feels so good. I'm sorry Naruto and hidden Leaf.**

With that I went into bliss and Madara pulled out of me and groaned. _"Don't think this is over I'm still not satisfyed yet."_ he laughed. He got off me and sat down. _"Now start sucking."_ he demanded. I did what I was told.

**Someting tells me that Madara isn't done with me yet...**


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own Naruto or any of the characters._

I woke up after I black out from Madara having his way with me. He wasn't in the room and I was glad. I couldn't bare seeing his face after seeing what happened. I couldn't face anyone knowing I betrayed all my friends. I got up and took a shower. I wanted to wash the dirty feeling off me. I got out and looked for some clean clothes. I found this blood red shirt with short sleeves and some jeans. I just notice neither Madara, Sasori, or Itachi were wearing the Akatsuki cloak. "_Guess they found out that it was easy to spot them with it on."_ I thought aloud. Then a loud knock came at the door. "_Hey kona ama, get your ass out here leader-sama wants you."_ an aggravating voice swore.

I opened the door and saw the nefarious Hidan and he looked pissed. I followed him and found Madara and all his evil glory. Hidan left, mumbling swear words under his breath. Madara wasn't alone, Itachi was next to him.

His eyes were just as red as Madara but less evil. He looked bored. "Sakura, if you could who would you pick, me, Itachi, or Sasuke?" he asked.**(who would you choose.)** I hated that name so much. "_How about none of the above." _I answered. "_That's not a choice."_ he said sounding annoyed. "_Why do you want me to choose and what for?"_ I asked trying not to piss him off.

Itachi stood up from the chair he was sitting in."_Madara wants to rule the world and revive Uchiha clan."_ he finally spoke. His eyes turned from crimson red to ebony black. His face showed no emotion, like usually."_So this is the real reason you want me, I would never help you revive your clan!"_ I yelled.

"_Whose to say you haven't already."_Madara laughed. He has a really twisted sense of humor. I stood there silent. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him. "_Well arn't you going to say something with that bad mouth of yours?" _Itachi asked. He seems different. I think either Sasuke killing him affected him or Madara teme shelf influence him. Itachi walked slowly towards me and I backed into the door. "_Answer the question Sakura."_he whispered in my ear. I had it, I punched him with all the charka I could muster in a short amount of time.

He looked at me with pure hate in his eyes. Blood trickled down his mouth. Madara looked amused, like something was going to happen. Itachi's eyes quickly turned red. "_Tsukuyomi!"_Itachi yelled and I was in a dark place where the skies were blood red and I was tied to a cross.

I struggle to get free with no avail. I suddenly see Itachi walking towards me with a katana in hand. "_What are you going to do with that?"_ I asked. He smiled a rare smile and plunged the sword through my defenseless body.

I tried to hold back my scream. "_You have to much hubris Sakura-chan, Madara will do a lot worse then this to you if you don't learn respect."_he said as he plunged the sword into me again. Then, I saw like a thousand Itach's with katanas. "_72 hours, 20 minutes and 50 seconds to go"_ he said. No one could help me, I had to take the pain.

When he finally release me of my jutsu I fell to the ground. I was exhausted and I couldn't move. Itachi left the room, leaving me with the smiling Madara. "_You plan this." _I snarled. Madara walked towards me. "_Sakura you should know I don't like to get my hands dirty unless I need to, so I asked Itachi to teach you some respect." _he laughed.

**Sasuke pov with his group**

"_Damn it I can't believe we let her get away." _Suigetsu said. "_Don't worry Sasuke-kun we'll get that bitch before the Akatsuki does!" _Karin screamed. "_The Akatsuki already caught her, including my brother."_Sasuke uttered. The reason why I want to defeat the Akatsuki so bad is because of Madara. He made me go against my village, he made me fight my own brother, he was the one behind the genocide of my clan. I want revenge.

Now everybody hates me, even my best friend who became the hokage, Naruto. He sent people to kill me and my crew. He use to be childish and goofy and now he's serious and deadly. Sakura changed too. She use to be all over me, now she wants to kill me.

Karin's my new Sakura but worse. She grabs my arms all the time. I hate that I lost many of my friends because of my revenge. So I'm using that pain on Madara who caused this. I will bring back pride to my clan by bringing him down. I will use Sakura to revive it. "_What if Madara is thinking the same thing."_I thought. As I thought on I became furious. The thought of Madara having Sakura over and over again was disgusting. I couldn't imagine how Madara's kids would be or how they acted.

I mentally throw up. I raced to Kohona to ask for help. I hope Nauto would put our differences aside to Save Sakura.

**Back to the regular pov**

"_Why would I show you respect?"_ I snarled. _"Because, if you don't then I have to punish you." _Madara said. I tried to back up but the wall stop me. Madara walked toward me and his face was extremely close to my face. My breathing stop for a couple seconds. He could see fear in my eyes. He's the only guy who makes me show my fear. I hate looking weak, it annoys me so much.

I wanted to punch him or run away but either way he would punish me. I hate to find what Madara's twisted my can come up with. I turned my head so I wouldn't see his burning eyes staring at me. He grabbed my chin and force me to look at him. "_Sakura, do I scare you, are you afraid."_ he purred. He sounded child-like in a way. His voice flowed like a river but had a hint of seduction in it. He pushed me closer to the wall.

"_Answer my question, I'm getting impatient." _he sounded a little mad this time. I nodded yes and he let me go. "_Good, you should be, soon I'll break my little pet's will and force you to do whatever I want, just like I did with the rest of the Akatsuki."_ he grinned. "_You'll never break me!"_ I spat out. "_I love a challenge Sakura." _he said as he walked out the room.

I walked to my room but I bumped into Sasori. "_Watch where you're going baka!"_he growled. I brushed it off and kept walking. If it was anywhere else I would punch his lights out but this the Akatsuki. Nothing good would come out of fighting. "_I forgot to tell you, Leader-sama wants you in his room. He says he's bored."_Sasori said with an evil grin that sent shivers up my spine.

I walked to the room farthest in the hallway. It had a Uchiha sigh on it. **(how ironic)** I slowly opened the door and saw something that I didn't need to see...

**sorry for the wait I have a ton of home work. I'll try to update more. The next chapter will be worth the wait I promise.**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

I walked to the room farthest in the hallway. It had a Uchiha sigh on it.

**(how ironic)** I slowly opened the door and saw something that I didn't need to see...

Madara was standing in a towel. Water was slowly dripping down his six pack abs. _He did this on purpose. He wanted me to walk in after he took a shower. My question is how did he take a shower that fast_. He smiled a seductive smirked._ "If you wanna know you could take a shower with me next time, but it'll take longer for us to take a shower together." _he chuckled.

I turned around to leave but the door closed and locked. _"Open the door!" _I demanded. You could tell he was thinking evil thoughts by the look in his eyes. He walked slowly up to me and I hoped his towel wouldn't fall. If it did I would scream bloody murder.

_"If you scream then I will have to put you mouth to good use in order to stifle that scream." _he sneered. I gasp and moved backwards. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out of his room and into a random room. I saw Sasori with nothing but boxers on and ran out then, I ran into Hidan's room. Big mistake! He was naked and covered in blood. I tried not to scream so I use all my energy to run to my room which was really far from Madara's room.

I sat down on the floor, holding my knees, rocking back and forth. I was scarred for life.

****************************************************

********

* * *

**~Meanwhile~**

Naruto was just getting over Sakura's kidnapping and Sasuke's return. He hadn't heard that name in a while. He forgot all about his ex-best friend.

_" I can't believe I let the Akatsuki take Sakura-chan, it's all my fault and what's worse is Sasuke finally came back after all these years. What do I do if I see him? What if he's still evil. I don't know what to do anymore."_ he groaned.

"_Don't worry Hokage-sama, she is safe and we'll find her. But, why aren't you glad to see Sasuke again?"_Kakashi inquired. When they were little Sasuke and Naruto were best friends until Sasuke left the Village. Even after that Naruto tried to bring back Sasuke but failed. He and Sakura gave up the idea of Sasuke coming back.

_"He tried to destroy the village, he's not the same Sasuke we knew and loved, he might still try to destroy the village."_Naruto protested to his old sensai. Then three knocks on the door suddenly broke the tension that was building. The door slowly opened to reveal a smirking Uchiha.

He walked in with three people following behind. One who was the only girl in group had bright maroon colored hair. The guy with sharp teeth and a huge sword had snow white hair and ocean colored at the tips. The last one has Spikey orange hair like pain without the piercings.

Naruto didn't even pay much attention to them. "_How'd you pass the guards?"_ he asked calmly. "_That's not important, we need to Sakura before Madara does something to her."_ he said, ignoring the question. "_What do you think I'm doing, sitting on my ass just waiting for someone else to save her, I trying to find her and work out a plan to bring her home so this won't backfire on us!"_ he shouted.

Naruto was more mature and has been since Sasuke left. Sasuke could see anger in Naruto's eyes. "_Naruto calm down."_Kakashi piped in. "_Naruto I wanna help too, let's join forces to save her together." _Sasuke suggested. "_Why should I work with you? You never cared about Sakura?"_ Naruto questioned when he finally calmed down. "_I do care about her, she's my teammate and so are you, so come on let's save her for old time sake." _Sasuke replied.

It took awhile to think about it but Naruto finally agreed to the plan. "_You'll search for her along with Lee, Tenten, Guy, and Neji. Choji, Shikamaru, Tamari already started and Team 8 will catch up later." _Naruto ordered. Team Taka shook their heads and left.

"_Sasuke-kun why did you let that guy boss you around like that?"_Said the whiney-voiced Karin. Sasuke ingnored the question and Kept walking with the other loyalty following behind. He was too busy thinking about how much everything changed since he been gone. Naruto's mature, Sakura doesn't love him anymore and the village seemed different too.

It was more peaceful. But, there's always calm before a storm. Soon it will began a war to turn everything to the way it was. Soon there will be a war between Akatsuki and Konoha.

* * *

**(Back at the Akatsuki base)**

Sakura was slowly rocking back and forth. "_I'm a good girl, I'm a good girl, Naruto will come and save me."_ she mumbled.

The door open and scared Sakura out of her skin. "_I should do that more often if it's that easy to scare ya."_ a certain red head chuckled. "_What the hell are you doing here!"_Sakura screamed. "_Well when my mom and dad met they went into a room and then my dad unzipped his pants and stuck his-"_ he said.

"_No, I mean what are you doing in my room you perverted puppet!" _she yelled. "_Oh, leader-sama wanted me to bring you some food."_ he said while trying to hold back his smile. He held out a hamburger. "_Deidara is actually an amazing cook, he even surprised me, go on try it."_Sasori persuaded. Sakura pushed it away. It could've been poison knowing it was Sasori given it to her. "_I'm not hungry so go away."_ Sakura declined.

"_Listen princess, my job is to give you this food and make sure you eat it. Leader-sama didn't say I couldn't shove done your throat. I suggest you eat it or I'll help you eat by tying to chair and force feed you."_ he said with vemon in his voice.

She could tell Sasori was serious because he smiled evily while saying it. She took the hamburger and ate it. "_Good girl, listen to people who are a higher rank then you and you might survive."_ with that he walked away leaving Sakura alone with the thoughts on how the rest of the akatsuki are.

She heard cussing down the hall and it sounded like two people were fighting. "_Hidan clean this crap up or I'll rip your head off again and use it as a basketball!"_ one man shouted. "_Fuck you, why don't you make me clean, I ain't afraid of you and your rapeing tentackles!" _the other shouted.

Sakura let out a big sigh and closed the door. She sat on her bed and tought about what could be going on at home. What she didn't was that there was going to be a fight for her and she might have to make a decision to save herself and thousands of lives...

* * *

**I love writing this but i'm almost done. i'll soon be writing another story. send me a message about how should it end and i'll choose the best ending. Sorry about the cliffhanger but it's my thing now so HAHAHAHA. Next chaper will be great i promise. thanks for the reveiws my loyal readers.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't any characters. This chapter was complicated. thanks to the message and reviews i got inspired.**

**Sakura let out a big sigh and closed the door. She sat on her bed and thought about what could be going on at home. What she didn't was that there was going to be a fight for her and she might have to make a decision to save herself and thousands of lives...**

As Sasuke and the others looked for the Akatsuki base the Akatsuki knew they were coming and planned out their attack. The gang soon came face to face with the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki became more serious after they're deaths and lear ned a lot from their experience with their oppenents.

Itachi was the only missing from the soon to be battle. _"You taught Sasuke enough Itachi, let's see if he could save his little cherry blossom." _Madara smirk at the site before him._ "What if he fails?" _Itachi asked emotionless. _"If he fails then, Sakura will bear my children instead."_Madara said letting an evil smile cross his face for two seconds. A hint of mischief could be seen in his crimson eyes.

Itachi just stood there and watched the fight as it began to happen.

**

* * *

**

**0~the fight begans~0**

"_Where's Sakura, you pricks!"_ Sasuke screamed. "_We don't have to answer to you Uchiha!" _Hidan replied. "_Tell us or else you won't survive to see the next sunrise."_Kakashi threatened. The others got ready for the fight.

The Akatsuki scoffed at the image before them. They won't lose to these people again. They were going to get they're revenge. Neji, Tenten, Guy, and Lee charged towards the Akatsuki, making the first move towards the big fight. In minutes the brave ninjas were on the ground and severely injured.

"_Didn't break a sweat."_Kisame mocked. _"Who's next?"_they said with cockiness in their voices. The gang had to admit, the Akatsuki had improved a lot.

* * *

_" This is boring, maybe I can get some excitement by fighting Sasuke and teasing him a bit." _Madara yawned. Itachi said nothing which gave Madara an approval, not that he needed one. He disappeared and reappeared outside where the fight was. Everyone stopped at the site of the infamous Madara Uchiha. "_You guys bore me, how bout you fight me Sasuke."_Madara said. "_If I refuse?"_Sasuke asked annoyed. "_Then, I'll destroy your old village." _Madara sneered. "_What'll happen if I win?"_Sasuke asked, even more irritated.

He really didn't care about the stupid village. "_If you win then, I'll leave your precious village alone and return Sakura..."_Madara paused._" but, if you lose then I'll destroy that stupid village and make Sakura mine forever." _Madara announced. Sasuke pretended that he didn't care.

Getting no reactions from Sasuke he decided to push it a little. "_Guess what Sasuke, I've slept with Sakura a bunch of times, she screams my name and cums everything." _Madara snickered. That set Sasuke off. He charged Madara with katana in hand.

It's not that Sasuke cared about Sakura, he only used her for the sake of his village. The thought of her having Madara's children set Sasuke off. Sakura's strenght combine with Madara's evilness meant the end of the world. Madara quickly dodged Sasuke surprise attack. He was pissed and Madara was interested in the skill of the young Uchiha. Sasuke kept swinging at him with the intent to kill.

Madara fun was just beginning. He wanted to push Sasuke as far as he could. He made Sakura appeared in front of him. She was wearing an Akatsuki cloak. "_Sakura!" _the group yelled with excitement. She beamed at the site of her friends but her smile quickly disappeared at the site of Sasuke.

Madara wrapped his arms around Sakura in a possive manner. Her back tightly against his chest. She knows that if she moves he will get turn on and do here right where she stands or fuck her like crazy later on. She obeys all of his commands to protect herself and friends. Madara kissed her neck and sent shivers down her body. She knew what he liked and how to please him.

"_Get your hands off her you pig!"_Sasuke yelled. Sasuke knew he couldn't attack while Sakura was there and Sakura knew it too."_Could it be possible that Sasuke cares about me?"_Sakura thought to herself. Madara read her mind. "_Sasuke doesn't care about you,he never did, and he never will,he just want you to have his child and then he will kill you." _Madara protested. He wanted Sakura to chose him and not Sasuke.

Sakura realized that Madara was right. Sasuke didn't care about her at all. Madara let Sakura go and walked slowly towards Sasuke. An evil grin plastered to his face. Before he could blink Sasuke was on the ground with blood coming out of his mouth. "**You lose!"**Madara said with venom in his words. His voice was deeper than before.

Madara hand Sasuke's katana in his hand and aimed it at Sasuke. _"Now I'll end your worthless life and destroy that damned village." _Madara growled. Sakura jumped out of her thought when she heard Madara's words._ "Madara-sama please don't destroy the village, I'll do anything." _Sakuara cried. Big mistake. Madara planned this whole thing.

"Anything you say." Madara smirked.

Sakura quickly regretted saying that.

_"Let's make a deal Sakura-chan, promise to be my wife and bear my children and I'll leave your village alone." _he said. _ "Why do you need children?" _Sakura asked. _"To restore my clan and become it's ruler and because I'm the ruler of the sound village and I need an heir for the village." _he explainend. Sakura had no other choice. She had to agree to protect her village and the people in it.

She nodded her head in agreement.

No one rebuked her for it except for Sasuke. He wanted to revive his clan and bring back it's good name. Now he lost his chance and couldn't do anything about it.

The gang that went to save her went back to the village to tell Naruto the news. He was strangely OK with it. "_Consider this a peace treaty." _Naruto snarled.

Sasuke could do nothing to stop this event. He had to sit there and watched as Sakura and Madara said their vows. He closed his eyes when they kissed, binding them to each other forever. He cover his ears from the moaning sounds in their hotel room. Madara put his room purposely next to theirs.

Sakura got use to being Madara wife and slave.

They had a child together and Madara left the leaf village alone.

But Madara was still evil and rottened to the core.

Sasuke suffered the fact that he lost his friends and the respect from the girl who once love him.

He settled down and married Karin. Their marriage wasn't that good though.

* * *

**Finally i'm done with this story. I don't like Sasuke that much he's a jerk and should be punish for betraying his friends. He killed his brother and then goes after the village that practicly raise him. That's why I paired him with Karin. Anyway thanks for reading. I promise i'll try to write more stories.**


End file.
